Departure
by Arashi Naoki
Summary: Believe me, what hurts the most is what you can laugh at with your fullest desire. For Oga Tatsumi is an idiot, he doesn't know what the sentence means, but he knows that his parting with his "son" and "wife" is too fast to be true. Too real to be that close to the end. Their departure leave nothing but nothingness itself.


**Departure**

**Disclaimer : B****eelzebub**** by ****Tamura Ryuuhei**

**Pairing: ****Oga T. – Beelzebub IV - Hildegarde**

**Genre: ****Hurt/Comfort - Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: ****Full of not-so-good jokes and first person's blabbering and gibberish. Slightest hint of Daimao's -in my head- OTP**

* * *

**A/N:**

This is my very first time writing on Beelzebub fandom and I am super excited! Duuuudee, it's really fun to write this, in fact, I write this on my 5 hours train trip. It took almost 3 hours to finish this fic, fyuuuh.

Anyway, let me know your opinion about this fic. A bit random, I should say, but, well, it is not Beelzebubish if it is not random enough.

Enjoy!

* * *

He knew it won't last forever, rather, he actually hoped it did only for a day or two. However, you know, somehow something among those three makes it too fast to be true. Too real to be that close to the end.

"Dah!"

That was the only thing he hears, now that they stand on the river banks.

"Dah!"

Anyhow, his baby boy has asked to be brought here where he first met his inhumanly-human papa. An attempt to make a nostalgic ambiance, maybe.

Hell, no. I don't think his baby boy has got that kind of thought, in fact, this is the only way for his mediator to open the gate through his "home" and make it even quicker to part. Doesn't this boy have the sense of not "wanting to be away" remembering that 15m tantrum? Or maybe he has? Who knows. Our Kaiser here is kind of unpredictable, just as his father be. A biological father, literally.

"Dabuh!"

Okay, you know who makes that noise. I have mentioned before, correct me if I'm wrong. I present you Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV sitting comfortably on top of this so called "Child Rearing Badass" a.k.a. Oga Tatsumi hunnee buneee. Don't tell Oga about the way I call him. There will be a continuation of Worldwar Z, only without zombies just 2 strong people against each other. Who are they?

Hell, one of them is definitely not ME. Precisely, I am as weak -and as soft- as a newborn polar bear cub can be.

Can somebody tell me why I ended up telling story about me? Fine, never mind.

There stand the two of them. The badass and the bombshell. Won't that be 3? No. I've mentioned that our baby kaiser is SITTING comfortably on top of Oga's head and since I'm considering a little fan service, he is NAKED here. You know he has always been since the time being so, no hard feelings! -If you know what I mean-

Back again to the storyline, unfortunately.

They have got to go by the sunrise. Why? It's nothing, actually. Just because the Great Demon Lord's secretary states so, they have got to do so. It's a mandatory, anyway.

The moon shines brightly and the river reflects its perfection upon the water surface and our brave man, Oga, stare onto it, the reflection, because it is all that he wants to see. Not his baby boy, nor his surroundings, nor his baby boy's surrogate mother. A "too much to be true" bitch for him as said in the manga by his comrades.

It was only 3 days ago when he finished up all the business with this Lu..Lubricated demon, Levi strauss demon and Salmon company. Okay, he actually wants to say Lucifer, Leviathan and Solomon. Please refer to his idiocy as Tamura-sensei has explicitly mentioned in the manga from Furuichi's, Himekawa's, Kanzaki's balloons of conversation. Easy, you will find it in almost every arc panels.

Okay, I'm exaggerating the 'every panels' part. It's not that hard to find it yourselves, though, beloved readers.

His bruises can still be seen with bandages here and there. Some of his ribs are slightly off, but, it is Oga we are talking about. It can do no harm to him.

"Ouch! Baby Beel, it hurts there! Didn't I warn you not to move sporadically?"

Well, I think our manly man here is just a mere ordinary poor human boy with no sufficient allowance money to buy regular size cheesy croquet on daily basis.

"Shut it, sewer rat! Let master enjoy this before we return to hell,"he knows this bitch standing atop the same ground he's standing on will state it that way.

"Say, you don't really want to leave, do you, dried-tits-old-hag-who-likes-bitching-in- HUAAAGH!"

As usual, our Hilda is holding back on human. She doesn't kill Oga. Thanks, dear Lord of The Flies, we don't lose our hero because of our heroine rampage.

"Are you out of your mind? Now my another rib is off!" this is stated by poor papa thrown 14.9 meters away by the-acting-mama. The baby is now lying magnificently in mama's arm. Just...interpret how is this magnificent form of being in "her" arm. You know, that blissful boobs you have ever wanted to cuddle on but you cannot because your mother is a straight AA cup.

Oh, I'm sorry to make you wait for this ice cold tune of coldstone ice cream. Hmm, very sweet.. Here, **"Idiot. Super useless unimaginable fool,"** her stoic face remains unchanged when another shot of cries shout "Not one! You broke another couple, you, wench! Ouch!"

"Dabuh..." lovely dowey baby sighs at his fullest. He is thinking about having a nice very last memories to remember, but, well this is what he's got. Oh, a butterfly!

"Aih! Au dabuuh!" and his thoughts about having lovely memories scattered by a single butterfly. Being distracted, Beel doesn't realise that the shoulder he used to sit on is now back on his side. Well, he does climb onto it.

Once more.

The last time, perhaps.

"Dabuuh!" he mimics a wannabe superman Rice Boy he fond of back then in Oga household.

"So you wanna fly, Baby Beel?!" and here comes the infamous devilish Upsy Daisy, but for now, Oga stays in one spot, not a single centimeter does he move from his place.

He is glad that he can still hear Beel's happy giggling and his _'wiggle-wiggle'_. We can see from his evil grin that appears every time he gets excited over something.

Too much into his playing with his baby boy, he ignores the fact that blonde beauty beside him is watching the stars burning out. It's more to wanting to be indifferent to it, to be precise.

Much to his dismay, he despises the fact that he is going to part with these two fellows. He doesn't even know if there is any chance for them to just say "Hi" in the future, let alone bumping their fists. Well, Hilda, the majestic best wet nurse ever -or she said so-, doesn't do that though.

As for Allaindellon...he is sure annoying, but his transfer ability is sure useful and he believes that Creepichi friend will eventually miss this dude even though he denies it like 2596 times at any given time.

"Hilda-dono. The sun is rising," oh, he really is here, that transfer demon Allaindelon guy. Blonde mama doesn't even move at the slightest bit.

"Stop that 'Pussy Daisy' of yours. We have to go, sewer rat," again, we hear that killing cold tone from our cold blooded sword-in-the-pink-umbrella carrier.

"Fly, Baby Beel, fly!" he throws our pre-Demon-Lord up high above the sky. I wonder why the 15m law is not violated yet and if Furuichi was here, he would have notice that. No, it doesn't take Furuichi to notice that. It's just the idio..

"Wait! You said PUSSY DAISY?! It's fucking UPSY DAISY, hag!" okay, he's not total idiot, just kinda slow.

"Silence," she says so. Then the silence falls as well as her master into her arm.

Allaindellon walks to the edge of the river and starts splitting. At the very same, time our cute pre-Demon Lord gets his eyes wet.

"Nah, be a man baby Beel. Don't cry," he walks forward and is now standing in front of Hilda so he can get a clearer view on his beloved green haired non-biological son. –If he was Furuichi, it will be a different case of'view'.-

"Aih. Au.." our dear baby's voice is shaking, trying to obey his rather devilish human father.

"Good. You've learnt to become a man, you've learnt everything I can teach to you," Oga pats Baby Beel's head. Is it really that soft? His baby boy's hair. His hand can feel the softness, but his heart hurts so much that he feels nothing but nothingness itself.

"Now all that you've got to learn is how to say good bye, son," he puts his hands into his pocket. Without saying anything he shifted, letting Hilda walks through Allaindellon.

"Remember, Hildegarde, bitch! 5 servings a day!" his back is still facing Allaindellon...and hilda's, "Ah, you must have remembered this. You are his mother, anyway."

"Fool. Of course I know it. In fact I told you that and you often forgot that. What an irresponsible father you are, Tatsumi," that was her last sentence before she steps in to Allaindellon, carrying their baby boy and a little bittersweet smile.

"Sayonara, Oga-dono. Sorry for all the trouble. " Allaindellon bows, "Traaaansfeeeerrr!" after the ridiculously shouting at his most girly squeak -but failed- attempt, Allaindellon is gone, leaving Oga and his back on the river bank.

He knew it won't last forever, rather, he actually hoped it did only for a day or two, yet somehow something among them makes it too fast to be true. Too real to be parting with the boy -and his bitchy wet nurse- he can shower with his antique of love.

Again, let me repeat the very statement of this story.

They are gone.

Leaving Oga and his back on the river bank with a strand of tear on his cheek.

"Two of you, jeez. Haiwofyeew..."

Crack.

He lifts his head, seeing Furuichi standing still. Frozen.

"You...cried?" he says. Unfortunately his question triggers the devil inside Oga Tatsumi to sprawl out.

"You don't see anything neither you do hear any." -Imagine that devilish aura, devilish face and devilish posture ready to eat you, split you into half, spread your gut inside out. Fascinating. And scary.-

"Did you say anything back then? Oh, Oga is being sentiment.. UAAAAAAHHHLLLLL!" and there, Furuichi Takayuki doesn't even last for 100 sentences before he flies to demon knows where.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Epilogue **

"Tatsumi, where have you been?" Oga recognizes that as his mother's voice.

"Just taking Hilda and Beel to Makaa..." PUDDI PUDDII PUDII...

_Huh?_

DOSKOI!

Oga doesn't seem to believe what he is facing just after he arrives from Hilda and Beel's farewell uhmm, yeah, party. –Sorry, can't count Allaindellon. He is basically a vehicle and as a matter of fact, Oga doesn't really care about the transfer demon.-

"Okay, now this old pop is exercising using that stupid song. Missing your grandchild already?" he takes a step. He doesn't realize that he has not told his family that Beel and Hilda went home. Forever.

"What are you talking about? He is exercising with your son!" Misaki grab his head and turn it vigorously so that he can see a less than 1 meter green haired figure dancing uncontrollably beside his freaking old man.

"HUH?! BABY BEEL?!" seriously, it's rather comical but his eyes are kinda popping out because of sudden treatment from her sister, and don't forget that feeling which is likely to be a heart attack. Well, no wonder, he's a main character in a Japanese manga anyway. Comical is just the right way to express what he's feeling at the meantime.

"Why so surprised, crybaby rat?" it seems like a heart attack is not really enough for him that this creature gives him another.

"Hilda?!"

"Great Demon Lord saw you cried and decide that master should be here to teach you how to be a real man," she says. It is not entirely a lie. She just cuts the part where Great Demon Lord said he feels like Beelzebub IV had to go to learn more about humanity so he could conquer them, enslave them, make use of them before actually destroying them and then he said again ,"Eh, what did I say again? Oh, whatever, just get Beel to the human world."

"Besides I just haven't had enough of this sailing ship," The Demon Lord said again. Turns out Hilda was missing this statement that time.

Hilda then casually walks her way to the kitchen, helping her mother in law preparing dinner after buying some spinach in the near grocery shop.

"What the FUCK?! I will punch that idiot in his face and stuck an elephant nose up into the depth of his ass!" Oga beats the shit out of the unmoving shelves beside him. Oh, great, another destruction. I wonder why the old man doesn't go bankrupt over his house maintenance cost.

"That's called trunk, idiot," states his mother.

"Cut it off, mom. Hey Baby Beel, you, come here, NOW!" shouts Oga.

"Aiii, auuuu," Beel doesn't give a damn and Oga's rampage goes everywhere.

You know, once it starts, a quarrel in Oga household will never end. Aaah, it's just lovely to see them this way.

Oh me? I am simply an unseen free lance soul reaper -not rapper, let alone rapist- who keeps the souls of people that is not supposed to "go" to stay in their physical body. And, you know, I kinda have to stick on this badass dude, just in case he accidentally kills someone who is not meant to be dead. I really mean it…dat ass!


End file.
